


Go To Jail Rich!

by xShadowFox



Series: The Squip Squad (And Michael) [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friends Game Night, Gay, I cant write tags, M/M, Ugh, bunch of teens, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teenagers try to have a peaceful and normal game of Monopoly.





	Go To Jail Rich!

“Go to jail Rich!”

“No! I’ve been there, like what?!” He ran his hand through his hair, “3 times? I never even got to pass go!”

“Well too bad!” Jake called.

Rich glared at him, “You’re lucky your really cute, or I would have kicked your ass.”

“Whatever, gimme the die.” Michael said, ignoring how red Jake was.

Rich chucked them at his head and Michael ducked before they could make impact, “What the heck dude, go find them.”

“I got them!” Christine chirped, gently handing them to Michael.

“Thanks Chrissy.” He thanked glaring at Rich, who was smirking.

Michael rolled a 7 and landed on Christine’s property.

“Karmaaaa!” Rich sang.

Michael handed over the paper money and gave the dice to Jeremy.

Jeremy rolled and got a 3. 

“Theatre! I wanna buy it!”

“Noooo!” Christine whined, “I want it! I’m on it!”

“But you didn’t buy it earlier!” 

“Michael just gave me money!”

“Plus, that’s not how the game works.” Chloe pointed out, reading the instruction manual.

“I don’t care!” Christine said slamming his hand on the table, making all the little houses and people shake.

“WOAH! Careful about the pieces!” Jake cried, rearranging them back to their original position.

Jeremy bit his lip, “Staring match. Whoever wins get to but the space.”

Christine blinked and from under the table, she pricked Michael with a fake 10 dollar bill. Michael took the money and nodded at her.

“Deal.” Christine said, putting her best innocent face on.

Jenna stood in the middle of them and started recording, “3, 2, 1 GO!”

10 seconds in Michael did what Christine told him to do. Leaning over, he gently nipped Jeremy’s neck, (“Ew ew ew ewwww! Get a room!” Called Rich) making him gasp and turn a crimson colour.

“Christine wins!” Jenna announced, grinning as she stopped filming.

“That’s not fair! Michael distracted me!” Jeremy protested.

“It’s your fault you got distracted.” Christine said innocently, handing in the money.

Michael stuck out his tongue at him and Jeremy glared at him, “Keep that tongue out and I will bite it.” 

“AGAIN!” Rich cried, “GET A ROOM!” 

Michael shrugged, “This is a room. It’s just you and a bunch of other people are in it.” 

“Moving On!” Jake said quickly, before anything could happen, “Uh, my turn!”

Jake rolled the die and landed on chance card. He picked it up and read it out loud, “Oh-No! Your dog ate all your neighbour’s flowers! Pay 10 dollars to everyone. Shit.”  
Jake read out, muttering the last word.

Luckily, it was only him, Rich, Jeremy, Michael, and Christine playing, he pawned over the money.

Now it was Christine’s turn, she quickly rolled the dice jumping up and down in the process and threw it on the board, knocking down Jake’s piece.

“Hey! You hurt my piece! Can I sue you?” Jake asked, jumping up.

“T-That’s not how it works.” Jeremy said, obviously still flustered,

“Whatever.” Jake grumbled, leaning back into his beanbag.

Christine moved her piece and handed the dice to Rich, who paid himself out.

“Please don’t put me in jail” he started shaking the dice in his cupped palm, and was about to release them when-

“WAIT!” Christine cried, “I passed GO! No one gave me my money!”

Suddenly, in something like slow motion, Rich released the dice, hitting the paper money Michael had suddenly thrown.

The dice spun around on its corner before landing on 6 and 3.

“YES! NOT ON JAIL!” Rich cheered, as he picked up a chance card.

He spoke to soon, “You robbed at bank and got caught! Go to jail and do not pass GO.”

Rich’s eye twitched as Jake laughed.

“FUCK THIS GAME!” Rich cried, flipping the table over and scattering all the pieces and paper money all over the floor.

(And that was the last time Rich had ever played Monopoly)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired okay? Tell me if there’s any mistakes or whatever..
> 
> Fun Fact: Half of these things happened to me while play monopoly


End file.
